Just One Day
by Kangji
Summary: Dosaku terlampau besar padamu, tapi bisakah kau mengingatku meski itu hanya satu hari ? Aku mencintaimu. ChanKai KrisKai M Kai!GS Jiyu KJY Kangji
1. Chapter 1

**JUST ONE DAY**

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Kris Wu**

**Happy Reading ...**

**. . . . .**

**K**im Jongin atau lebih populer dengan nama Kai adalah seorang model kebanggaan majalah Glamor. Hampir tiap bulan ia menghiasi sampul majalah dengan berbagai tema. Berawal dari mengikuti kontes pencarian bakat, akhirnya Kai di kontrak oleh berbagai perusahaan kosmetik dan merek pakaian dalam ternama. Awalnya ia ikut audisi untuk menjadi seorang penari atau seleb yang selalu muncul di televisi tapi nyatanya ia di tarik oleh salah satu label yang hanya menjadikannya seorang model.

Meski begitu tidak ada penyesalan dari diri Kai, karena ia bersyukur selain ia bisa berkeliling ke seluruh negara, dunia model juga yang telah mempertemukannya dengan seorang pria berperawakan tinggi menjulang yang berprofesi sama sepertinya. Pria itu salah satu anggota grup band yang baru terjun ke dunia model. Rambut gondrong sebahu dengan senyuman nya yang hangat berhasil memikat hati nya. Kedua nya sering di pasangkan di berbagai pemotretan, seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu Kai dan Chanyeol di pasangkan untuk sebuah iklan produk pakaian dalam yang melangsungkan pemotretannya di pulau Jeju. Dengan rambut panjang nya yang bergelombang di padu dengan pakaian dalam yang warna nya senada dengan warna kulitnya membuat gerakan apapun yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai terasa pas dan memuaskan.

Chanyeol sempat terkesima dengan tubuh Kai yang memang sangat mempesona. Payudara nya yang padat dan berisi, leher dan kaki nya yang jenjang, perut ramping dengan bokongnya yang bulat ditambah dengan mulut sensualnya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menahan nafas.

Setelah keduanya merasa cocok, Kai dan Chanyeol pun menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar partner. Mereka berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Kontrak kerja dengan agency nya masing - masing membuat mereka harus sangat hati - hati saat berkencan. Hubungan mereka berlangsung hampir satu tahun dan selama itu pula mereka berhasil menyembunyikan nya dari media, fans, pihak agency dan juga keluarga.

Meski mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu tapi hubungan mereka terlihat sangat harmonis, sifat Chanyeol yang sangat romantis dan perhatian membuat Kai selalu terpedaya akan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Kai selalu berbunga saat Chanyeol menghubunginya di sela - sela kesibukannya bersama grup band nya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang langsung membuang semua rasa lelahnya ketika Kai menelponnya di tengah malam meski hanya sekedar mengucapkan 'hai'.

Hubungan mereka masih baik - baik saja. Ya, setidaknya sampai sebelum kabar pernikahan antara Kim Youngwon dan Park Jungsoo menyebar luas di berbagai media infotaiment dan media cetak. Hubungan mereka semakin tidak jelas, banyak masalah datang tanpa adanya penyelesaian.

. . .

Setelah pernikahan mewah itu berlalu, Kai dan Chanyeol tidak lagi berkomunikasi seperti biasa. Meski kini mereka tinggal di satu atap tapi keduanya tidak pernah terlihat bersama - sama. Pedahal sekarang kalau mereka ingin pergi berdua kemanapun tidak perlu diam - diam seperti dulu.

Tawaran untuk menjadi model di salah satu majalah ternama pun mereka tolak dengan berbagai alasan. Chanyeol yang katanya menyibukkan diri dengan persiapan comeback grup band nya sudah tidak lagi mementingkan karir nya sebagai model sedangkan Kai yang sudah meminta rehat pada pihak agency nya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu masih enggan kembali bergaya di depan kamera seperti biasa.

"Sampai kapan kita terus seperti ini?" sebuah pertanyaan menginterupsi seorang pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di atas atap rumahnya. Pria itu masih terdiam meski kini seorang wanita tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya lalu menempatkan dirinya tepat disamping si pria. Mereka memandang lurus kedepan melihat indah nya sang cakrawala yang di hiasi oleh burung - burung kecil yang berkelompok terbang dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya.

"Apa kau tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita, oppa ?" tanya nya.

Chanyeol tetap bungkam. Ia masih enggan untuk merespon pertanyaan Kai yang di layangkan padanya barusan.

Kai menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Chanyeol. Menatap wajah pria terkasihnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Oppa ..." panggilnya lirih. Kai sedikit kecewa saat Chanyeol tak meresponnya sedikitpun. Hatinya terluka. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mencibir, hatinya geli saat Kai memanggilnya oppa. Biasanya wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu hanya memanggilnya 'Dobi' atau 'Chanie'.

Melihat tidak ada respon apapun, Kai menundukkan kepalanya sembari berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Langkah nya yang lesu menujukkan seberapa besar harapannya yang musnah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengajak Chanyeol berbicara, namun pria itu tetap saja bungkam. Sudah cukup ia bersabar menghadapi watak keras Chanyeol selama ini.

Greeep

Ketika ia hendak menggapai daun pintu, sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Membuat dirinya meringis dalam diam.

"Listen me ! Tidak ada yang perlu kita perbaiki. Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini. Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan ? Menyetujui pernikahan mereka dengan mengorbankan hubungan dan kebahagiaan kita. Jalani saja seperti apa yang kau mau"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

. . .

Hari ini harusnya Kai sudah kembali bekerja, pemimpin perusahaan sudah menelponnya berulang kali karena sudah banyak tawaran menggiurkan yang harus ia tanda tangani. Namun, Kai sepertinya masih ingin meliburkan diri. Alih - alih pergi menemui pemimpin perusahaannya, wanita berkulit tan itu justru pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit untuk menemui Kris. Dokter yang sedang menangani nya akhir - akhir ini.

Setelah mendapatkan izin, Kai masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terletak di sebelah pojok, meski tadi ia harus berkeliling gedung karena ia sedikit lupa dimana letak ruangan yang di tempati oleh Kris. Kai berjalan mendekati meja yang di hiasi oleh banyak buku - buku tebal. Selain menjadi Dokter nya, Kris adalah salah satu teman dekatnya sebelum ia belum menjadi seorang model terkenal. Kris juga pernah masuk kedalam list mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu mu, Kris ?" tanya Kai setelah pria di depannya mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Tidak. Aku selalu mempunyai banyak waktu untuk semua pasienku" jawab Kris dengan di selingi kekehan kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu, kapan terakhir kita bertemu ya ?"

"Saat kau mengamuk karena tidak mau menerima keadaan"

"Ah ya ..."

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam. Kai yang masih sibuk merancang kata demi kata untuk memulai perbincangan pun lebih memilih menenangkan hati dan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

Kris diam - diam memandangi raut wajah Kai yang terlihat menyimpan banyak beban. Ia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh wanita di depannya. Ia juga bisa merasakan semua kepedihan yang sedang Kai hadapi.

"Kai .."

"Hm ?" Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Kai dan Kris kembali terdiam, membiarkan mata mereka lah yang berbicara. Mulut bisa berbohong tapi sorotan mata sayu itu bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan benar.

"Aku ... lelah" kata Kai setelah setetes air mata itu lolos membasahi pipi tirusnnya.

"Istirahat"

"Aku sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat, namun tetap saja hati dan pikiranku sulit menerima segalanya"

"Ingin berlibur ?"

"Aku sudah berli-"

"Pulau Jeju. Liburan hanya berdiam diri di rumah tidak akan membantu mu. Lagi pula Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan persiapan comebacknya, kan ?"

Kai terdiam seolah tengah menimbang - nimbang tawaran Kris yang memang tidak begitu buruk. Ia butuh udara segar, pemandangan alam yang indah dan mungkin melihat sunset bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

. . .

"Kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Apapun akan ku bantu, tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu, Yeol"

"Ayolah, Baek. Setidaknya Kai pasti jijik padaku kalau dia tau aku seorang gay dan setelah itu ia akan berhenti memintaku untuk melanjutkan hubungan kami yang sudah berantakan"

"Lanjutkan saja hubungan kalian, kau dan Kai masih saling mencintai, apa sulitnya memperbaiki hubungan yang sudah retak"

Chanyeol mendesah kecil, kedua tangannya tergerak untuk meremas rambut gondrongnya.

"Akan ku lakukan kalau saja orang tua kami tidak menikah, Baek. Status kami berubah. Dia adikku sekarang dan hubungan kita sudah pasti tidak benar" katanya pelan.

Baekhyun menggeram kecil, bandmate nya itu baru saja mengakui hubungannya yang selama ini ia tutup - tutupi dari semua orang. Menceritakan semua masalah yang kini sedang di hadapi nya dan dengan tampang tak berdosa nya Chanyeol memintanya untuk berpura - pura menjadi kekasihnya.

What the heck ? Baekhyun bingung kenapa harus ia yang dimintai tolong. Apa karena para fans mereka yang selalu memasangkannya bersama Chanyeol ? Apa karena ChanBaek shipper lebih banyak dari yang lain ? Hell. Chanyeol hanya bilang agar para fans tidak terlalu terkejut dan pastinya akan banyak yang mendukung hubungan mereka nantinya setelah itu Chanyeol bisa melancarkan misi nya -melepaskan Kai secara perlahan.

Hubungannya dengan Kai adalah suatu kesalahan, tidak ada lagi yang harus di perbaiki. Biarkan saja hubungan itu terkikis dengan berjalannya waktu. Setidaknya itu yang selalu Chanyeol pikirkan selama ini.

. . .

Sudah satu minggu mereka di pulau Jeju, Kai merasa dirinya sedikit lebih baik. Ia dan Kris menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan berlarian di tepi pantai, minum es kelapa muda di gazebo, melihat sunset dan berjalan kesana kemari melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Kris lega, melihat Kai terus tersenyum meski beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat panik karena Kai menghilang semalaman dan besoknya ia menemui Kai terduduk dengan memeluk lututnya di sebuah taman dekat dengan penginapan mereka. Dengan lugu nya Kai bilang kalau ia lupa jalan kearah penginapan mereka. Ia juga sempat melupakan dengan siapa ia datang ke Jeju makanya ia tidak menelpon siapapun saat ia tersesat.

Setelah beberapa jam bermain ice skating di Jeju Ice Land, Kris mengajak Kai ke sebuah Cafe tenda di tepi pantai untuk menikmati es kelapa muda sambil menunggu matahari terbenam seperti biasanya. Setelah menyeruput es kelapa mudanya mereka menatap lepas ke pantai. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Chanyeol tak bisa ku harapkan lagi, mungkin aku akan melupakannya. Ah .. anni, tanpa ku lupakan juga ia akan terlupakan secara sendirinya bukan ?" Kai terkekeh kecil. "Terimakasih, Kris" gumamnya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap wajah Kai yang terlihat sangat cantik meski tanpa polesan make up.

"Kau selalu membuatku bahagia"

"Itu memang salah satu tujuan hidupku, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga" Kris mengusap rambut panjang milik Kai yang di biarkan tergerai melewati bahu. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir bervolume itu membuat Kris pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah kemari lagi setelah pemotretan waktu itu, pantai ini membuatku rindu"

"Aku akan membawamu kemari kapanpun yang kau mau, jangan sungkan datang padaku kalau kau sendirian"

"Hah~ Kau memang selalu ada untukku, tolong jangan marah padaku kalau suatu saat nanti aku juga melupakanmu, melupakan semua kebaikanmu selama ini"

Kris memeluk tubuh Kai yang bergetar. Mengusap punggung nya dengan begitu lembut saat suara tangisan mulai lolos dari celah bibir Kai.

"Ssst ... uljima. Aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk menangis dear, Lihat .. mataharinya mulai tenggelam. Kau tidak mau berfoto dengannya ?" Kris menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Melepas pelukannya dan menunjuk ke depan. Kai yang tidak ingin mengecewakan Kris pun segera menahan tangisannya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Kris, menghadap kearah pria itu dengan pose menunjuk kearah matahari yang nyaris tenggelam di ujung laut.

Kris menekan ikon kamera di ponselnya, air matanya nyaris terjatuh saat melihat senyuman Kai disana. Senyuman penuh beban yang entah kenapa masih terlihat sangat manis, ia melirik kearah Kai lalu tersenyum. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, angin yang saat itu bergemuruh cukup kencang berhasil menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya. Kris memotretnya berulang kali.

. . .

'Pikun akut yang bisa membuatnya lupa ingatan, menghapus memori dalam otaknya secara total, tidak dapat di sembuhkan tapi bisa di kendalikan dengan obat - obatan'

Kris merinding sendiri, bagaimana kalau Kai benar - benar melupakannya suatu saat nanti ? Melupakan semua cinta yang pernah ia berikan meski dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. Tapi jujur, sekarang juga ia masih mencintai wanita itu. Kris melirik kearah Kai yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah mingguan di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa sebenarnya mau mu ? Kai selalu meminta maaf padamu tapi tak sedikitpun kau meresponnya dan sekarang untuk apa kau memintaku untuk mengembalikannya padamu ?"

"..."

"Kim ahjussi bisa menelponku kalau ia benar - benar mencarinya, ia sudah mengenalku dengan baik. Selamat malam"

Klik. Kris memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Barusan Chanyeol menelponnya, menanyakan keberadaan Kai lalu memintanya untuk membawa Kai pulang dengan alasan Kim Youngwon mencarinya sejak kemarin.

Kai masih sibuk memandangi majalah yang di belinya. Hatinya berkecamuk saat membaca salah satu topik hangat yang ada di halaman depan.

[[ Pihak agensi membenarkan kedua personil grup band XOV sedang menjalin hubungan. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun berpacaran sejak tiga bulan yang lalu ]]

Kai menutup majalah itu lalu disimpan di bawah ranjang saat melihat Kris menutup pintu kaca yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan balkon. Kai mengusap sudut matanya yang nyaris saja mengeluarkan krystal bening nya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah lagi di depan Kris. Kris mengajaknya liburan untuk membuatnya lebih baik, lebih bahagia dan bisa melupakan sejenak semua masalah yang sedang di hadapinya.

"Sudah malam, kenapa belum tidur ?" Kris mengusap kedua pipi itu dengan sayang.

"Aku menunggumu"

"Tidurlah, aku akan tidur di sofa"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar"

Kris tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan tulang ekornya tepat di samping Kai.

"Mau bicara apa hm ?"

"Em .. Bisakah kau datang kerumah, menemui papa untuk melamarku ?" tanya Kai pelan. Kris sedikit terkejut, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kris.."

"Tidurlah ..."

"Aku serius !"

Hah~ Kris membuang napas panjang. Apa maksud wanita didepannya ini ? Kris tidak mengerti dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu ku bersamamu, menebus semua kebaikanmu padaku selama ini, kau... masih mencintaiku kan ?" Kai memandangnya sayu. Dulu, Kris memang berniat untuk menjadikan Kai istrinya, tapi itu dulu sebelum Kai lebih memilih Chanyeol ketimbang dirinya. Bukan karena Kai sakit, Kris menolak dan juga bukan karena Kai tidak selugu dulu ia enggan menjadikan Kai istrinya.

"Jangan jadikan aku pelarianmu, Kai"

"Kris .. aku tak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Aku tau kau sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hatimu sekarang karena dulu aku juga begitu saat kau meninggalkanku"

"Kriss ..."

"Aku memang masih mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi ku mohon cukup dua kali kau mempermainkan hatiku sayang. Aku berjanji akan terus berada disampingmu meski tak ada ikatan apapun"

Tiba - tiba saja air mata Kai yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan keluar dengan deras, membasahi kedua pipi itu lalu jatuh ke bahu Kris saat pria itu memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat. Kai tidak tau ia menangis untuk apa, entah karena Chanyeol yang telah menduakannya atau karena penolakan Kris barusan yang jelas malam terakhir mereka di pulau Jeju di habiskan oleh isak tangis Kai yang justru semakin meraung saat Kris mengutarakan semua kepedihannya yang selama ini ia rasakan.

. . .

PLAAKK

"Sudah membawa anakku tanpa izin sekarang apa kau bilang, hah ?" emosi Kim Youngwon memuncak setelah Kris menjelaskan kedatangannya sore itu.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, ahjussi"

"Bukan itu yang ku permasalahkan. Sejak kecil aku mengajarkan Kai bagaimana menjadi wanita yang terhormat dengan menjaga kesuciannya dan sekarang kau merusaknya Kris. Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, kau seorang Dokter dengan pendidikan yang tinggi"

"Ahjussi .. kami melakukannya atas dasar saling suka, tak ada paksaan sedikitpun"

"Damn it ! Saling suka atau tidak yang jelas kalian melakukannya di luar nikah. Itu tak bermoral dan Kai, kau sudah merusak kepercayaan papa"

"M-maaf ..." Kai menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani melihat wajah papa nya yang pasti sedang menunjukkan raut kekecewaannya. Sedangkan pria yang sejak tadi mematung diambang pintu berjalan menuju lantai atas tanpa melihat kearah ruang keluarga.

"Bawa orang tuamu kemari secepatnya untuk membicarakan pesta pernikahan kalian, aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu anakku hamil di luar nikah"

Samar - samar Chanyeol mendengar suara berat papa tirinya. Hati nya sakit, sangat sakit.

'Apalagi yang kau lakukan padaku, Kai?' batinnya.

. . .

Disaat suasana hati nya yang membiru, Chanyeol benar - benar hilang kendali. Ia menyiksa tubuh molek yang ada di bawahnya. Berulang kali ia menampar wanita itu dengan sangat kencang. Kepergian kedua orang tua nya ke Inggris membuat Chanyeol leluasa berbuat seenaknya. Ketika mulut itu berteriak keras, Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya dengan kasar. Memaju - mundurkan bokongnya agar mendapat kepuasan.

"Ughh... uhuk .. uhuk" dan saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sperma di mulutnya, Kai tersedak dan nyaris memuntahkan semuanya kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membekap mulutnya.

"Telan" bentak Chanyeol.

Biasanya tatapan kucing yang selalu Kai tunjukkan akan membuat Chanyeol luluh, tapi malam ini Kai benar - benar tidak mengenal siapa sosok pria yang kini tengah membuka pakaian yang melekat ditubuh moleknya.

"Jangaaaaan .. kumohon jangan lakukan. Chanyeol oppaa tolong akuuu ... Aku takut oppa!" Kai berteriak memanggil - manggil Chanyeol. Pedahal pria yang berada diatasnya adalah sosok yang ia panggil. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, ia mengikat kedua tangan Kai di kepala ranjang.

"Kau licik Kai ! Jadi ini tujuanmu menyetujui pernikahan mama dan papa agar kau bisa lepas dariku dan kembali pada mantan brengsekmu itu, hah ?"

"Akh .. jang .. janghaaan kumohon hiks .. "

"Sampai mana pria itu menyentuhmu hm ? Sampai sini .. sini ..disini .. " Chanyeol terus mengoceh sambil terus bermain dengan tubuh telanjang Kai. Dia benar - benar wanita yang sempurna, kulit lembutnya yang basah oleh keringat semakin menaikkan libidonya.

Hawa panas menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol sekarang. Desahan Kai membuat penisnya semakin menegang. Ia tidak akan melewati malam ini dengan sia - sia, enak saja disaat dirinya menderita Kai justru bersenang - senang di pulau Jeju bersama Kris dan bercinta disaat statusnya masih menjadi kekasihnya.

Chanyeol terus menggoda Kai, memilin dan menggigit payudaranya hingga Kai memekik kegelian. Wajahnya sudah merah padam antara keenakkan dan menahan amarah.

"Lepaskan aku, ku mohon .. lepaskan aku" Kai terus memohon meski ia tau pria diatasnya itu lebih memihak pada nafsunya ketimbang perasaannya. Chanyeol menunduk, ia melebarkan kedua paha Kai agar ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang rapat dan menggairahkan.

Chanyeol menjilat klitoris wanita itu dan Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya semakin terlihat murahan. Kai merasakan vagina nya basah oleh cairannya dan tanpa rasa jijik Chanyeol menjilatnya hingga bersih.

"Tsk. Bagaimana Kris mennyetubuhimu huh ? Dengan cara lembut atau kasar seperti ini"

"Akhhh ... " Kai mendesah keras saat dengan tiba - tiba Chanyeol memasukkan dua jari kedalam vagina nya dan menggerakkannya secara abstrak.

"Sshh .. shaakitt"

"Aku juga sakit Kai. Hatiku sakit saat mendengar kekasihku bersetubuh dengan orang lain. Ck, setidaknya aku tidak begitu menyesal saat melihatmu di pinang oleh pria lain nanti karena malam ini aku akan merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ia semakin ganas memasukkan jari - jarinya saat melihat rona wajah Kai yang sangat sexy.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam dan disaat yang bersamaan darah keluar dari vagina Kai. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung sedangkan Kai hanya menangis dalam diamnya. Tidak ambil pusing Chanyeol segera memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Kai dan bersiap untuk menerobos kedalam. Bayangan Kris yang sedang menyentuh tubuh Kai membuatnya semakin termakan emosi.

"Stop ... jangan di teruskan, jangaaan .. ku mohon oppa .. JANGAN LAKUKAN JEBAAAAL" Kai berontak saat merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul mengenai bibir vaginanya. Menendang kesana kemari agar Chanyeol tidak bisa memasukinya.

"Diam sialan !"

PLAKK

Chanyeol menampar pipi itu lagi membuat Kai semakin tak berdaya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah menerima perlakukan apapun dari Chanyeol. Kai menutup matanya erat, menggigit bibirnya dengan keras saat mendengar aba - aba dari Chanyeol kalau ia akan melakukannya sekarang.

"Sssh.. " Chanyeol mengerang saat usaha nya gagal. Ia mencoba lagi mendorong penisnya untuk masuk kedalam vagina Kai.

"Damn it !" Chanyeol yang habis kesabarannya untuk bermain lembut kini memajukan penisnya dengan sangat kasar.

JLEEBB

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH !"

Penis itu masuk seutuhnya kedalam vagina Kai dan disaat itu Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang robek saat penisnya mencoba masuk lebih dalam. Darah meretas sesaat ia mengeluarkan setengah penisnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat, ia menatap Kai dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ... "

"Hikss..."

"Masih perawan... ?"

. . .

**TBC**

Cuap - cuap : Jujur baru tau kalo bisa upload lewat ponsel. Mungkin ada kata-kata yang hilang atau paragrafnya berantakan. Nanti kalau lepi jiyu udah keluar dari rs/? di perbaiki lagi. Hiatusnya kelamaan karena lepi nya ngadat dan semua data-data yang ada di dalamnya musnah semua TT TT

Ini hanya untuk pembuka atas kebangkitan jiyu dari keterpurukan, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan.

Di sebelah jiyu lihat ada salah satu shipper yang ngebash uke!kai ... setiap orang punya pilihannya masing-masing. Tolong saling menghargai aja. Jangan saling mengusik karena kita cinta damai. love u /kiss/


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**[Jongin48, KaiNieris, Jungdongah, dearkimkai, ZeeKai, yesaya. Mei, Kamong Jjong, Miszshanty05, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Homin'EL, Chotaein816, ZakuraFrezee, Steffi febri, Jungie noona, asmayae, bellajung21, Kaikai, cute, guest, xx chancimit, Mutiara Park, Kim Kai Jong, Guest, Kkamjongie kim and other]**

_FF ini awalnya mau di bikin 1s, tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Maaf kalau chapter 1 kurang memuaskan / alur terlalu cepat atau mungkin membingungkan ^_^_

_Ulasan masa lalu KrisKai mungkin cuma muncul di selip2an. Keke~_

_FF ini emng terinspirasi dari "A moment to remember" kalau lihat pemeran ceweknya berasa lihat mami Jong. Ada adegan yg sedikit jiyu ambil dari sana. _

_KrisKai / ChanKai ?_

_Niatnya ChanKai, tapi bisa berubah dengan berjalannya waktu. Mungkin death chara atau bisa juga jadi KrisKai. _

_... _

**[Chapter 2]**_  
_

**Happy Reading ~**

**S**emenjak kejadian malam itu, Kai tidak bisa berjalan hingga beberapa hari. Ia hanya memenjarakan dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar tak perduli dengan kedua orang tuanya yang terus menyuruh nya untuk keluar dan makan malam bersama.

Chanyeol benar - benar membuatnya lumpuh, alih - alih menghentikan semuanya Chanyeol justru melakukannya semakin brutal dan tak perduli dengan air mata yang menyeruak keluar dari habitatnya, Chanyeol juga mengabaikan teriakan histeris dari adik tiri nya itu.

Kemarin Chanyeol dan grup band nya baru saja melakukan showcase comebacknya di Busan. Itu artinya ia tidak akan pulang kerumah sampai perusahaannya memberikan jatah libur -biasanya _sih _setelah mereka tidak memiliki jadwal padat.

Kai mematikan televisinya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Kaki nya melangkah kearah dapur, tubuh lemasnya membutuhkan asupan teh hangat untuk memberikannya sedikit tenaga.

Setelah ia menuangkan air hangat kedalam cangkir, Kai kembali kedalam kamarnya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa kecil yang menghadap langsung ke luar jendela.

"Uhukkk .. uhukkk.. aish, apa ini ? Kenapa asin sekali" gerutu Kai setelah menyesap teh hangat buatannya. Kai berlari ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang baru saja ia tuangkan kedalam cangkirnya, Kai rasa ia menuangkan gula bukan ...

"What ? Salt ..."

... garam.

Kai menarik napas panjang. Ponselnya berdering ketika ia menyimpan tempat garam itu di laci biasanya.

"Halo .."

"Babe, aku sudah menunggumu seharian"

"Hah ?"

"Bukankah hari ini kita pergi ke rumah orang tua ku, apa kau melupakannya lagi?"

Kai terdiam sejenak lalu membawa langkah kakinya ke dalam kamar untuk melihat tanggal yang ia bulatkan dengan spidol warna merah. Kening nya berkerut. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat - kuat.

"Kriss... " panggilnya lirih.

"Tak masalah, aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau kau sedang sibuk. Besok aku akan menjemputmu pagi - pagi"

"Maafkan aku Kris, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Aku bilang tak masalah, ponselmu kenapa baru bisa di hubungi ?"

"Aku lupa mencharge nya, kau sudah makan malam ?"

"Hn ? Ini masih sore sayang .. aku masih di rumah sakit, sebentar lagi aku pulang dan akan langsung makan" Kris tersenyum lembut. Kedua matanya tetap setia menatap sebuah foto berbingkai yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Entah atas dasar apa ia menyanggupi permintaan Kai waktu itu yang jelas mulai sekarang Kris tidak akan lagi melepaskan wanita nya barang sejengkalpun.

"Heum... tadi aku membuat teh dan rasanya sangat asin"

"Kenapa begitu ?"

"Aku memasukkan garam kedalamnya bukan gula, keke" Kai terkekeh kecil sedangkan Kris terdiam. Air wajahnya seketika meredup.

"Kris, kau masih disana ?"

"Ya sayang, sepertinya ada pasien yang membutuhkanku, akan ku telpon lagi setelah aku kembali kerumah .. sampai jumpa"

Klik.

Kris memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Ia membuka buku tebalnya dan mencari sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan penyakit pikun akut yang di derita oleh Kai. Wanita itu semakin pelupa, kemarin Kai mengirimkan makan siang, katanya hari itu mama nya memasakkan sesuatu yang sangat lezat. Namun saat ia membuka kotak bekal itu isinya hanya nasi putih tanpa lauk. Kris menghubungi Kai dan meminta penjelasan dan Kai hanya bilang kalau ia lupa menambahkan lauknya kedalam kotak.

**. . . . .**

**XOV **baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya di salah satu acara musik di SBS. Kini semua member beserta manager sedang berada di dalam perjalanan menuju Luxion Mall untuk mengadakan meet &amp; greet. Mereka berjanji akan melakukan free hug untuk beberapa lucky fans. Atas dukungan para penggemarlah XOV berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama di KBS kemarin.

Luxion Mall yang memang selalu ramai jadi semakin ramai atas kedatangan grup band populer seperti XOV. Kini grup band yang terdiri dari lima orang itu pun sudah berdiri diatas mini stage yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak promotor. Semua penggemar yang rata - rata berusia di bawah 20 tahun pun mulai berisik meneriaki idolanya masing - masing. Chanyeol selaku leader grup mulai memberi intruksi kepada membernya untuk membungkuk hormat di depan para penggemarnya setelah itu mereka mulai menyapa dan memberikan sedikit fanservice.

"CHANBAEK !" teriak beberapa remaja putri yang berdiri di sudut kanan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak melihat kearah sumber suara lalu tersenyum lebar, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengajaknya untuk membuat love sign. Member yang lain pun ikut bertepuk tangan seperti para penggemarnya.

"Xingxingie oppa ! lihat kemari .. " itu teriakan dari salah satu penggemar Yixing yang ingin mengambil potret idolanya. Yixing melihat kearah penggemarnya lalu tersenyum lebar sembari bergaya sekedarnya saat kamera mahal itu mulai mengarah padanya.

Acara berlangsung hingga dua jam lima belas menit. Free hug, bernyanyi, berbagi album gratis dan juga berfoto bersama mereka lakukan dengan kegembiraan hingga waktu yang tidak di inginkan oleh mereka pun tiba, semua member XOV menyampaikan pesan dan ucapan ribuan terimakasihnya secara bergantian. Menyuruh mereka untuk terus mensupport dan melihat ke depan bagaimana XOV akan berjalan untuk menggapai kesuksesan di konser dunia mereka yang akan di mulai awal tahun nanti.

Dengan diakhiri teriakan para penggemar yang menyuruh XOV untuk terus menjaga kesehatan, acara meet &amp; greet mereka pun berakhir. Semua member berjalan kebelakang mini stage dan membiarkan para penggemar membubarkan dirinya masing - masing. Chanyeol mengintip dari balik gorden dan tanpa di sengaja indera nya melihat sebuah banner kecil yang bertuliskan namanya dan ..

'ChanKa pliss comeback'

...Kai.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah penggemar itu yang hendak membubarkan diri dengan raut wajah kecewanya. Chanyeol tau pasti penggemar itu ingin dirinya dan Kai tampil sebagai partner lagi untuk menghiasi sampul majalah. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lelahnya lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti yang lainnya.

**. . . . .**

Mereka tiba di salah satu kedai, berkumpul mengitari meja untuk bersiap menyantap makan malam mereka setalah seharian melakukan berbagai macam aktivitas yang menguras habis tenaganya. Manager Kim memesankan banyak makanan dan minuman untuk anak - anaknya. Ia bangga pada mereka yang tak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh lelah kepadanya.

Setelah makanan itu tersaji di atas meja, semua member XOV berteriak heboh layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan jatah ice creamnya. Manager Kim tersenyum lalu menyuruh anak - anaknya untuk segera menyantap makanan lezat itu.

"Yee .. daging daging ... aku suka aku suka" teriak Baekhyun sembari menatap lapar kearah daging yang baru di hidangkan.

"Tidak ada ayam, hyung ?" tanya Chanyeol pada sang manager.

"Makan saja apa yang sudah ku pesankan, kau tidak bosan makan ayam terus dari kemarin ? Lagi pula sejak kapan kau berpindah pada ayam biasanya kau lebih terpikat dengan daging"

Chanyeol mendengus, meski begitu ia menyusul teman - temannya yang sudah menyantap makan malam mereka. Disisi lain dua orang berbeda gender itu masuk kedalam kedai dengan tawa sang wanita yang terdengar sangat renyah. Mereka berjalan masuk dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

"Jangan di teruskan Kris, aku tidak kuat membayangkannya haha" Kai, wanita yang tadi tertawa renyah itu memukul dada pria disampingnya pelan. Sejak keluar dari mobil, Kris terus berceloteh hal - hal konyol yang mampu membuat Kai tertawa geli. Segaris lengkungan indah tercipta saat Kai tertawa, eyesmile yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat cantik menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya seperti para member XOV yang kini tengah ternganga melihat wanita itu tertawa tak henti - hentinya.

"Sshh .. damn, itu Kim Kai kan ? Model pakaian dalam yang pernah aku lihat di dalam majalah kemarin?" ujar Sehun spontan saat indera nya menangkap bayangan Kai yang kini duduk di dekat jendela.

Manager Kim mencubit pinggang Sehun, matanya melotot saat anaknya itu berbicara soal Kai dengan suara kerasnya.

"Jadi kau masih membeli majalah - majalah itu Sehuna ?" tanya manager Kim. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kai itu idolaku .. jadi hyung kalau aku tidak beli majalah itu aku tidak bisa melihat tubuhnya .. ah, anni anni .. maksudku .."Sehun terlihat gelagapan saat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Maksudku .. maksudku ..."

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan makan malam kalian"

Chanyeol melirik kearah Kai dengan sudut matanya, luka hatinya semakin mendalam saat melihat kemesraan mereka. Kai menyuapi Kris dengan lengkungan manis dibibirnya yang tak pernah luntur. Baekhyun menyikut lengan Chanyeol, lalu menepuk punggung itu sejenak seolah memberikan sedikit kekuatannya pada pria bertelinga lebar itu.

Setelah melahap habis makan malamnya, Yixing yang sedari tadi diam mulai bergerak. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah meja Kai dan Kris dengan selembar kertas yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Manager Kim dan yang lainnya hanya ternganga melihat pergerakan Yixing yang begitu cepat hingga tak sanggup mencegahnya.

"Chogi .. " Yixing membungkuk hormat lalu melihat kearah Kai yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

'XOV' batin Kai yang langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan berhenti tepat pada sosok yang sangat di kenalnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, Kris yang menyadari situasi pun segera menggenggam tangan Kai erat.

"Boleh aku bergabung sebentar ?" tanya Yixing yang mampu menarik perhatian Kai.

"Ada perlu apa?" kris balik bertanya dengan raut wajah tak sukanya.

"Aku pernah melihat Kai nona menari saat di audisi dan saat itu aku meminta presiden di perusahaan untuk merekrut anda tapi sayangnya Kai nona lebih dulu di ambil oleh perusahaan lain"

"Duduklah.."

"Ah terimakasih nona .."

"Lalu ?"

"Setelah nona menjadi model aku dan Sehun .." Yixing menunjuk Sehun yang masih melihat kearahnya. "Mulai menjadi penggemar nona, jadi bolehkan saya meminta paraf nona" Yixing tersenyum canggung lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas itu beserta pena nya. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, _ingin minta tanda tangan saja harus berbelat belit seperti itu. -batinnya. _

"Dua ya nona .. Aku ingin membagi nya dengan Sehun"

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan pria di depannya itu. Meski hatinya benar - benar gelisah dan takut, tapi ia mencoba untuk terlihat tenang.

"Aku pernah meminta tolong pada Chanyeol hyung tapi dia tidak sama sekali menyanggupinya, pedahal sekarang kalian kan saudara, tinggal satu rumah jadi tidak akan sulitkan keke"

Kai terdiam. Kertas yang sudah di tanda tangani nya ia berikan pada Yixing dengan senyuman palsunya. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Chanyeol yang kini tengah memeluk pundak Baekhyun mesra. Sehun yang mengira Kai melirik kearahnya hanya tersenyum malu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Titip salam untuk temanmu itu ya"

"Ne.. terimakasih nona, terimakasih juga tuan err.. eum sudah memberikanku waktu, annyeong"

Setelah Yixing pergi dari depan mereka, Kai dan Kris kembali menyantap makanan mereka. Kris mengusap pucuk kepala Kai sayang. Sepertinya ia salah memilih tempat malam ini.

**. . . . .**

Seminggu setelah kejadian di kedai itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan mulutnya yang sudah sangat gatal. Isi kepalanya terlalu penuh oleh pertanyaan - pertanyaan seputar adik tirinya.

Hari ini ia harus bertemu dengan Kai, bagaimanapun caranya.

Maka dari itu, setelah hampir satu jam ia membual di depan manager Kim, Chanyeol mendapatkan izin untuk pulang kerumahnya hingga tengah malam nanti. Tidak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, pria bertelinga lebar itu segera melesat dengan cepat dan mengabaikan pertanyaan - pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya itu tidak penting sama sekali.

Setelah tiba di pekarangan rumah mewahnya yang terlihat sepi, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil manager Kim sembarang. Ia masuk kedalam rumah besar itu dengan menggunakan kunci yang dulu di berikan oleh papa tirinya.

Kosong. Chanyeol tidak menemukan siapapun di ruang utama. Kamar utama juga terlihat gelap itu artinya kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Chanyeol menyeringai ia berjalan menuju kamar Kai, namun sayangnya disana juga tidak ada siapapun.

"Pergi kemana mereka ?" dengusnya kesal. Chanyeol keluar dan berjalan menyusuri lantai marmer itu dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya. Ia melihat Kai tengah berdiri di depan meja, membelakanginya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol berjalan kearah Kai lalu memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Kai yang sedikit terkejut pun nyaris menumpahkan susu yang baru saja di buatnya.

"Astaga Kris, kenapa senang sekali mengagetkanku sih ?" gerutu Kai sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan besar dan ..

"Kris..."

...kasar.

Kai terdiam saat merasakan tangan yang memeluknya mengendur dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan tangan yang memeluknya itu seperti tangan yang pernah menamparnya berulang kali waktu itu. Chanyeol menarik pundak Kai agar wanita itu bisa menghadap kearah nya. Dan saat itu lah kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertabrakan. Kai semakin takut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya. Seringaian di bibir dan sorotan matanya yang terlihat gelap membuat Kai ingin mati saat itu juga. Bayangan - bayangan saat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya mulai berputar layaknya sebuah film. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat ia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua bayangan menyeramkan dari benaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf dan bertanya padamu, tapi sebelum pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutku kau lebih dulu meluncurkan pedang tak kasat mata pada hatikuu, adikku"

Bukan namanya yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir itu, melainkan nama Kris seseorang yang telah merebut Kai dari pelukannya. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit . Apalagi saat melihat raut wajah Kai yang nampak ketakutan.

"Pergi .. pergi .. ku mohon, pergi ..."

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku sakit ?" Chanyeol menekan kuat kedua pipi chuby itu. Menancapkan salah satu kuku nya dan menariknya kebawah hingga membuat garisan merah.

"Ughh .. hiks ..hiks" setetes air mata itu keluar dengan begitu cepat. Sebenarnya Kai tidak menyukai sikap lemahnya saat berada di dekat Chanyeol karena itu akan selalu membuatnya diam dan tidak bisa berkutik.

PLAKKK

Kai terjungkal kesamping saat Chanyeol menamparnya keras. Susu hangat yang tadi ada diatas meja pun ikut bergeser dan mengenai tubuh lemahnya, gelasnya terjatuh dan pecah tepat di sebelah tubunhya. Bergeser sedikit saja maka Kai harus merelakan kaki atau tangannya terluka.

"S-sakithh"

"Aku lebih sakit darimu adikku. Kenapa kau berbohong pada kami ? Kenapa kau berpura - pura hamil waktu itu, sehingga .. Sehingga membuatku habis termakan amarah"

Chanyeol terjatuh di depan Kai. Kedua kakinya melemas dan tak sanggup lagi menopang keseimbangan tubuhnya. Air matanya runtuh seketika saat melihat raut wajah kesakitan Kai. Sejahat - jahatnya Chanyeol, ia masih tidak bisa melihat wanita tercinta nya itu menderita. Apalagi setelah kejadian malam itu, Chanyeol yakin kalau Kai semakin menderita dengan beban yang harus di pikulnya. Bagaimana caranya ia berbicara dengan Kris tentang dirinya yang sudah tidak perawan ? Parahnya lagi bagaimana jika sekarang di perut Kai ada sebuah nyawa hasil perbuatannya waktu itu. Apa Kris akan menerima Kai dengan keadaan seperti ini ? Atau Kris akan membatalkan pernikahan yang undangannya sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru.

Hah~

Chanyeol semakin pusing memikirkannya. Ia bergerak untuk memeluk adiknnya namun Kai menghempaskan tangannya dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol meringis saat sebelah tangannya terkena serpihan gelas yang tadi.

"J-jangan .. jangan .. kumohon pergi, pergi... " Kai memeluk lututnya sembari terus bergumam mengusir Chanyeol. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi, pria itu semakin bergerak meski telapak tangannya terluka, ia terus mencoba untuk merengkuh tubuh adiknya lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Disana Chanyeol menangis, terisak saat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Cukup, sudah cukup Chanyeol terluka oleh penghianatan Kai jangan di tambah lagi dengan kebencian Kai yang begitu besar padanya. Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melewati garisan takdirnya kini.

"O-oppa mohon jangan begini Kai-ah, jangan membuatku semakin sakit .. aku mencintaimu, sangat"

"Hiks .. p-pergih.. pergiihh.."

Semakin kuat Kai memberontak, semakin kuat pula Chanyeol memeluknya. Ia hanya ingin Kai tau kalau hanya ada dia didalam hatinya.

"Kau tau betapa hancurnya hatiku saat Kris bilang kau sedang hamil ? Betapa gelapnya mataku saat mendengar rencana pernikahan kalian hingga akhirnya ... " Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Kai. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya secara tergesa. "... Aku mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga darimu sayang, pedahal kau dan Kris hanya berlibur seminggu waktu itu, kalaupun kalian melakukannya tidak mungkin Kris bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan kalau kau sedang hamil. Aku bodoh, papa dan mama juga tidak menyadari akan itu.. maafkan aku .. maafkan aku sayang , aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, pikiranku buntu .. tolong bantu aku untuk menebus semuanya Kai-ah. Tolong .."

"Jangan membenciku .. bantulah aku, jebal ..."

Mendengarkan penuturan tulus dari Chanyeol membuat hati Kai mencelos. Ia membalas pelukan itu lebih erat dari Chanyeol. Menggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kakak tirinya itu untuk meredam suara isakannya yang semakin meraung. Jujur, Kai sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol atas kejadian malam itu, semuanya memang salahnya. Dari awal memang salahnya, ia salah memilih jalan. Kenapa ia harus menyetujui pernikahan kedua orang tuanya dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan dirinya dan Chanyeol? Kenapa ia harus berpura - pura hamil hanya untuk mendapat restu dari papa nya agar bisa menikah dengan Kris, sosok pria yang sebenarnya sangat di benci oleh papanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu sayang ?" Channyeol mengusap punggung bergetar Kai dengan lembut. Kai masih terisak, jangan tanyakan soal itu .. kai bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur ia tidak mau Chanheol tau hati nya kacau saat ia membaca kabar kalau Chanyeol berpacaran dengan rekan band nya disaat status mereka masih berpacaran.

"P-pa .. papa.. papa tidak akan merestui pernikahan kami. Meski papa sangat mengenal Kris dengan baik dan terlihat dekat, sebenarnya papa sangat membenci Kris. Sebelum denganmu, aku dan Kris berpacaran secara diam - diam.. hiks"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin menikah dengannya secara tiba - tiba sayang ? Kau tau .. aku sangat terpukul, aku kalap dan nyaris bunuh diri kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menenangkan pikiranku"

Air mata itu turun semakin deras saat inderanya mendengar nama 'Baekhyun' ingatannya kembali berjalan mundur kebelakang. Sedangkan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi basah itu.

'Kenapa harus Baekhyun ? Apa hubunganmu dengannya ? Kalau kau benar - benar seorang gay kenapa kau menyetubuhiku waktu itu ? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali ?'

Hatinya benar - benar di penuhi oleh ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol. Tapi tenggorokannya terasa tersendat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? Aku menicintaimu, tapi kau adikku sekarang .. Tidak mungkin kita menjalani kehidupan seperti dulu lagi"

Kai menundukkan kepala nya yang terasa berat. Chanyeol benar. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa berpacaran seperti dulu lagi. Kai tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa, ia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol menarik dagu lancipnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya saat Chanyeol mulai mendekat dan meraup bibir bervolume nya.

Mereka berciuman untuk beberapa saat. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dada dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua beban dikepalanya saat Kai membuka mulut dan menyambut hangatnya belaian lidah dari sang kakak.

**"Ummhh ..."**

**"KAII !"**

**TBC**


End file.
